Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Sbeleeen
Summary: UA. Anna intenta sobrevivir junto a su hijo a lo que parece ser el fin de los tiempos, pero el encuentro con un ángel cambia todo. Ahora ella intentará rescatar a Hana quien fue secuestrado, mientras que Hao buscará recuperar sus alas y detener a Jeanne.
1. Secuestro

Capítulo i: "Secuestro"

Caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del hospital, tiempo atrás ese lugar era un caos a cualquiera hora del día, pero ya no, desde hace unos meses que todo había cambiado. Miró la hora en su celular —. **Ya es tarde **— murmuró soltando un pequeño suspiro. Se apresuró en ir hasta la habitación de una mujer ciega de avanzada edad, siempre acostumbraba visitarla antes de regresar a casa.

— **Buenas tardes, señora Kino. **

— **Anna, creí que ya no vendrías, es algo tarde** — dijo acomodándose en su cama.

— **Lo sé, pero no puedo irme sin venir a verla antes **— respondió arreglando su almohada.

— **Eres una buena muchacha, tienes que cuidarte mucho, tú y tu pequeño hijo.**

— **Si, tranquila. La situación está algo difícil allá afuera, pero estaremos bien** — le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa —. **Mañana vuelvo.**

— **Eso espero **— susurró la anciana antes de despedirse de ella.

Fue hasta la pequeña guardería del lugar, sonrió al ver a un pequeño niño rubio de cabello alborotado jugando con unos autos — **¿Ya te vas? **— preguntó una joven delgada de cabello negro.

— **Si Akane, ya está oscureciendo y Hana tiene que dormir.**

— **Entiendo, muchas gracias por seguir viniendo, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.**

— **¿Mamá? **— dijo el pequeño volteando al escuchar su voz —. **¡Mamá! **— gritó más emocionado corriendo en su dirección al confirmar que era ella.

— **Hana, cariño. **— Lo tomó en brazos sintiendo como su hijo la llenaba de besos —.** ¿Te portaste bien? **— Sonrió al ver como él asentía inocentemente con la cabeza —.** Te voy a creer por está vez, pequeño diablillo. Adiós Akane, nos vemos mañana.**

Prefirió no cambiarse el uniforme, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y era peligroso andar en la calle de noche. Subió a Hana al auto y lo sentó en su silla en el asiento trasero. Por el espejo retrovisor podía ver su cara de disgusto.

— **No gusta **— reclamó cruzando sus brazos.

— **Jajaja lo sé, pero es por tu seguridad.**

Mientras conducía miraba las silenciosas y desoladas calles de Tokio. Hace casi tres meses que todo había cambiado, de día la gente deambulaba con normalidad, como si nada pasara, pero cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse también lo hacían las personas. Era increíble lo que estaban viviendo, una especie de ¿fin del mundo? eso es lo que la mayoría pensaba, en los noticieros no se hablaba de otra cosa, continuamente mostraban imágenes de conocidas ciudades del mundo completamente destruidas, niños desaparecidos, miles de personas heridas y millones muertas. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esas ideas, lo importante era que ella y su hijo estaban bien. Avanzó unos cuantos metros cuando de la nada algo cayó sobre su parabrisas. Frenó de golpe, por suerte llevaba el cinturón puesto y Hana estaba en el asiento de atrás.

— **¿Pero qué demonios?** — reclamó desconcertada al ver el estado del vidrio —.** ¿Hijo estas bien? **— preguntó volteando a verlo. Sintió un alivio al comprobar que sólo estaba asustado y no tenía ningún rasguño —. **Hana, quédate aquí, no te atrevas a salir.**

Bajó del auto dispuesta a ver que había sucedido, sobretodo a enfrentar al imbécil que les provocó ese gran susto. Estaba oscuro, las luces de la calle eran débiles, así que era difícil ver con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sus ojos no la engañaban, al parecer lo que había caído sobre su auto era una persona que yacía unos metros más allá. Se acercó a él para ver en qué estado se encontraba, pero no pudo evitar detenerse al ver que de la espalda de ese muchacho sobresalían dos grandes alas, las cuales no eran completamente de color blanco sino que tenían un ligero tono rojizo en los bordes.

— **Alejate de aquí **— le ordenó el joven intentando ponerse de pie. Anna lo miró fijamente sin poder creer lo que había frente a sus ojos.

— **¡Oh, mierda!** — musitó saliendo de su asombro —. **Esto no me puede estar pasando... un ángel.**

— **¡Vete ahora! **— le repitió con dureza.

Anna pensó en responderle, pero se arrepintió, en el auto estaba su hijo esperándola, no podía poner su vida en riesgo por una estupidez. Apretó sus puños algo nerviosa, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando la imagen de un hombre la detuvo.

— **¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? **— preguntó otro ángel frente a ella con una cínica sonrisa, era alto, de cabello rubio y mirada sería —.** Una hija del hombre.**

— **Marco, no podemos dejar testigos **— agregó otro con dureza, era de piel morena y contextura robusta, tenía el cabello negro y un corte estilo militar. Él claramente no encajaba con la típica imagen de los ángeles. Se acercó a Anna y la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

— **Sueltala Chris, ella no tiene nada que ver** — dijo el joven que minutos atrás se había estrellado contra el auto de la rubia.

Tragó grueso mirando a su alrededor, cinco ángeles en total, ¿en qué diablos se había metido?, sólo esperaba que Hana le hiciera caso y se mantuviera en el auto, maldita la hora en que aprendió a salirse de su silla.

— **¿Qué es esto Hao? ¿Te preocupas por una simple hija del hombre?**

— **Te equivocas Hans, ella no me importa** — aclaró de inmediato —**, pero quiero acabar con ustedes lo más rápido posible.**

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —. **Entonces primero terminemos con ella** — dijo Chris.

Anna no lo pensó más y decidió poner en práctica algunas de las clases de defensa personal que su padre la había hecho tomar cuando era más joven. Dio un paso corto de refuerzo y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó con la pierna en forma lateral el abdomen de su agresor. La rubia sabía que el golpe quizá no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para un tipo de su contextura física, pero esperaba tener algo de suerte. Chris no pensaba que ella pudiera reaccionar de esa forma, al pillarlo desprevenido el golpe resultó ser efectivo, soltó el brazo de la chica y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

— **No sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpida **— comentó Marco acercándose rápidamente a ella con su brillante espada color plata.

Ahora si Anna esperaba lo peor, su final estaba cerca, lo que más lamentaba era dejar solo a su pequeño hijo. Cerró los ojos esperando el fatal golpe, pero éste no llegó. Se sorprendió al ver que frente a ella estaba Hao bloqueando el ataque de Marco. La espada del chico era diferente, parecía ser de fuego.

— **Apartate **— mascullo algo cansado.

La rubia no lo pensó y como pudo se alejó de ellos. Su primera idea fue ir hasta su auto y alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero eso podría poner en peligro a Hana así que optó por quedarse detrás de un poste a una distancia prudente.

El castaño por su parte peleaba hábilmente contra Marco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás ángeles quienes se acercaron para atacarlo también. Cuatro contra uno, nada justo pensó Anna, aunque Hao lograba atacar y defenderse de forma excepcional fue cuestión de minutos para que lograran reducirlo. Chris, el más grande de los cuatro lo sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos mientras otro lo golpeaba en la cara.

— **¿Estás disfrutando esto, John?** — preguntó Hao con una sonrisa mientras un hilillo de sangre salía desde su boca. El aludido no respondió, sólo atino a golpearlo en el abdomen un par de veces hasta que Chris lo dejo caer.

— **Que decepción Hao, escogiste el camino equivocado, todo sería diferente si hubieses elegido seguir a la doncella Jeanne. Sujetenlo con fuerza** — ordenó sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

En cuanto los otros tres inmovilizaron a Hao en el piso, Marco se acercó a él y sin dudarlo cortó sus alas. Anna cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo esa cruel escena, pero era inútil, aún podía escuchar los desgarradores gritos del moreno.

— **¿Mami?** — dijo el pequeño a punto de llorar. Se había asustado al escuchar tanto ruido, más aún cuando su mamá no regresaba al auto junto a él, así que decidió salir a buscarla.

— **No Hana, no** — murmuró Anna esperando que los ángeles no lo hubiesen escuchado, pero lamentablemente no había sido así, tanto Marco como los demás se distrajeron al escuchar la voz del pequeño, descuido que Hao aprovechó para soltarse de sus captores. Con una agilidad impresionante tomó su espada que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de distancia, miró fugazmente sus dos enormes alas que yacían inertes en el suelo, cegado por la furia e ignorando la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de su espalda atacó a Marco logrando herirlo en un costado, era difícil para su cuerpo equilibrarse sin sus alas, pero aún así siguió en pie, listo para la pelea.

La rubia aprovechó esto para intentar acercarse a su hijo, pero un fuerte golpe en el tórax la tiró al piso y la dejo sin aire, pensó que moriría, intentaba volver a respirar sin mucho éxito. Logró distinguir a su agresor, al parecer Chris se quiso vengar por la patada que había recibido de su parte. Vio que mientras Hao seguía luchando con los otros ángeles su pequeño hijo de 3 años se acercaba a ella preocupado, quería gritarle que se alejara, que corriera, pero era inútil, ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

— **Chris, vámonos **— le gritó Hans sosteniendo a Marco que no paraba de sangrar. El aludido rápidamente se elevó del piso, una cruel sonrisa adornó su rostro, se acercó a Hana y lo tomó en brazos, el niño gritaba y pataleaba intentando soltarse sin mucho éxito.

— **¡Hana!** — gritó la rubia desesperada sacando fuerza de quién sabe dónde, veía con espanto como ese hombre desaparecía en el cielo junto a su hijo.

John en tanto le estaba dando una buena pelea a Hao, claramente él tenía la ventaja, pelear contra alguien tan herido que se está desangrando con esa rapidez resultaba ser bastante fácil, en un momento logró golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarlo unos cuantos metros. Tomó las alas de Hao y emprendió vuelo lo más rápido que pudo.

— **¡Maldición! **— gritó el moreno golpeando el piso, intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero sintió como la vista se le nublaba hasta que perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Cambio de planes

Capítulo ii: "Cambio de planes"

Respiraba con dificultad sin poder despegar sus ojos del enorme cielo, era imposible, esto no podía estar pasando —. **¡No, no, no! **— gritó cayendo de rodillas al piso. Era mentira, no podía ser real. Sintió como unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, había sido una idiota, si no se hubiese bajado del auto ahora Hana estaría con ella y no en manos de ese maldito ángel. Seguía lamentándose cuando un débil gemido a unos metros de distancia la hizo voltear, ¿era posible? ¿Acaso ese ángel podía seguir con vida? Se preguntó al ver el ensangrentado cuerpo del castaño. Sin pensarlo se acercó a él, quizá aún podía recuperar a su hijo.

La sangre escurría de la espalda de Hao formando un gran charco de color rojo en el pavimento, si seguía así lo más probable es que moriría. Anna lo volteó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, en esos momentos le importaba muy poco su estado de salud —. **¿A dónde se fueron? **— le preguntó mientras lo sacudía para que reaccionara. Al no recibir respuesta de su parte lo abofeteó —. **¡Dime ****a ****dónde mierda se llevaron a mi hijo! **— exigió abofeteándolo con más fuerza haciendo que esta vez él abriera un poco sus ojos. Su vista era borrosa, le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que esa chica era la hija del hombre que había golpeado a Chris, ahora que la veía más de cerca era bastante guapa, aún con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos llorosos, parecía alterada pidiéndole algo que él no lograba descifrar, aún así su voz era como una hermosa melodía, un buen sonido para morir. Gimió nuevamente y sus ojos se cerraron.

— **¡Demonios! **— gruñó llevando las manos a su cabeza, tendría que detener la hemorragia y mantenerlo con vida aunque sea un par de horas más, sólo el tiempo necesario para descubrir el paradero de Hana. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta su auto y sacó una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios. Se acercó nuevamente al ángel y esta vez lo volteó con cuidado para ver la herida, pero su espalda está tan llena de sangre y suciedad que es difícil ver la gravedad de la lesión. Hizo presión sobre la herida con un trozo de gasa intentado detener el flujo de sangre, sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, primero debía limpiarla, pero no había tiempo para seguir todo el protocolo. Se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos a su alrededor hasta que la luz desde una de las casas la hizo entrar en pánico, debía salir pronto de ahí o se llevarían al ángel y junto a él todas sus esperanzas de encontrar a su hijo.

Se sorprendió cuando logró levantarlo con una gran facilidad, era bastante ligero para alguien de su tamaño y contextura física, aunque si lo pensaba bien eso tenía lógica, es mucho más fácil volar cuando no pesas demasiado. Lo recostó en el asiento trasero donde minutos atrás estaba Hana —. **Maldita silla **— murmuró con desprecio dejándola tirada en la calle. Antes de sentarse frente al volante recogió la espada de Hao, si bien ya no tenía la apariencia de fuego que tenía antes y ahora se veía como una espada ordinaria podría serle de utilidad. Miró el parabrisas, era inútil intentar conducir con él en ese estado, lo empujó con fuerza hasta que éste cayó al capó y posteriormente al piso.

* * *

Llevaba puesto un largo vestido de color blanco que hacia resaltar sus hermosos y profundos ojos de rubí. Su angelical aspecto sólo contrastaba con sus malvados planes. Sonrió satisfecha mirándose en un espejo, todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

— **Doncella Jeanne** — dijo una joven de cabello claro entrando a la habitación.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Meene? **— preguntó sin voltear a verla mientras tomaba un peine.

— **Marco y los demás ya están aquí.**

— **Está bien, iré a verlos enseguida** — respondió terminando de cepillar su largo cabello plateado. Se puso de pie y acompañó a la chica hasta una habitación contigua, no se sorprendió mucho al ver el estado de sus ángeles, sabía que Hao les daría una buena pelea, pero lo que si le llamó poderosamente la atención fue la presencia de un niño humano de cabello rubio y alborotado que la miraba asustado —. **Espero que me tengan buenas noticias.**

— **Por supuesto que si doncella, Hao dejo de ser un problema **— afirmo John enseñándole las enormes alas del castaño.

— **¿Están seguros de eso?** — cuestionó esbozando una sonrisa mientas pasaba sus dedos por las delicadas y ensangrentadas plumas.

— **Sí, es imposible que haya sobrevivido.**

— **Excelente**. — Volteó a mirar al pequeño —. **¿Y ese niño?**

— **Chris lo trajo, se lo robó a una hija del hombre a la que Hao protegió.**

Eso si era interesante, así que Hao, uno de los ángeles guerreros más poderosos había defendido a una simple humana, sin duda usaría esa información a su favor. Se acercó a Hana y lo miró detenidamente, al parecer éste era su día de suerte, el pequeño tenía un ligero parecido al moreno —**. ¿Cómo te llamas? **— le preguntó dulcemente.

— **Hana **— respondió asustado, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— **¿Y tu mamá? ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

— **¿Mamá? **— repitió deseando que ella estuviese a su lado —.** Anna.**

— **¡****¿Dónde está mi hermano?****!** — preguntó alterado un joven de cabello castaño irrumpiendo en la habitación.

— **Yoh, c****ál****mate **— le pedía inútilmente Horo.

— **¡Pero quién te crees ****que…****!**

— **Tranquilo Hans, yo me haré cargo **— interrumpió Jeanne —**. Lleven a Marco con Tamao para que cure sus heridas.**

Los ángeles asintieron disgustados y salieron de la habitación.

— **¿Dónde está Hao?** — insistió el castaño ignorando la presencia del pequeño. Fijó su mirada en una mesa donde dos alas de gran tamaño estaban, se podía apreciar en ellas un leve tono rojizo en los bordes, eran las alas de su hermano —. **¿Qué le hicieron?**

— **Hao nos traicionó. Sólo seguimos las reglas.**

— **Él no sería capaz de eso.**

— **Sé que es difícil de creer Horouke, yo tampoco quería aceptar la verdad, pero ese niño es la prueba **— respondió señalando a Hana —. **Él es hijo de Hao con una humana, es un ****nefilim****.**

* * *

Anna caminaba de un lado a otro intentando tranquilizarse pero era imposible, ya estaba amaneciendo y ella seguía sin poder sacarle algo de información a ese ángel. Miró al sillón donde ese apuesto moreno de cabello castaño estaba acostado. Después de llegar con él a casa lo había acomodado ahí para limpiar y desinfectar sus múltiples heridas, detuvo la hemorragia de su espalda y lo vendo cuidadosamente, aparentemente ya estaba mejor, su vida ya no peligraba pero aún así él seguía sin reaccionar.

— **¡Maldita sea, despierta! **— le gritó cabreada pateando el sillón.

Él abrió los ojos con pesadez, se veía molesto —. **¿Te puedes callar? Intento dormir **— dijo de manera cortante volviendo a cerrar sus párpados.

¿Qué? ¿Realmente él le había dicho eso? Tuvo que respirar profundamente para no matarlo en ese mismo instante. Se acercó a él y golpeó su espalda con fuerza, sus blancas vendas se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato. Hao hizo una mueca de dolor mientras rápidamente abría sus ojos, está vez se veía furioso —. **No te tengo miedo** — le aseguró.

— **¿No? Pues deberías, podría matarte en menos de un segundo.**

Sonrió confiada —.** No me hagas reír, estás demasiado débil y si no fuera por mi ya estarías muerto. ****Ahora respóndeme ****¿****A**** dónde se llevaron a mi hijo? ¿Qué quieren con él?**

— **¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No sé si te diste cuenta, pero esos tipos y yo no somos muy buenos amigos.**

— **Tienes que saberlo, tú eres uno de ellos. Un maldito ángel** — dijo con desprecio —. **¿Dónde está mi hijo?**

— **Él está muerto, así que será mejor que dejes de ****molestarme **— respondió con frialdad.

¿Muerto? No, eso no podía ser verdad —. **¡Estás mintiendo! Dime la verdad o sino...**

— **¿O sino qué? **— interrumpió incorporándose de a poco. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —. **¿Qué ocurre? Creí que no me tenías miedo **— dijo con burla al ver como Anna retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

— **Maldito bastardo **— murmuró viendo con algo de temor al castaño, creyó que él estaría más débil, con toda la sangre que perdió no debería ni siquiera poder levantarse —. **Al****éj****ate de mi **— advirtió amenazándolo con la espada que estaba sobre la mesa.

Hao la miró sorprendido —. **¿Mi espada? **— cuestionó sin poder creer que ella la tuviese en sus manos.

— **Ahora es mi espada **— respondió secamente, recuperando su confianza.

— **¿Tu espada? Jajaja ya quisieras **— dijo estirando la mano para que se la entregue pero Anna retrocedió nuevamente —. **¿Qué piensas hacer, pelear conmigo por ella? **

— **¿Qué harás tú con esto?**

Suspiró agotado, él no tendría por qué pasar por todo eso —. **Usarla como una muleta, ¿Qué crees que haré? **

— **Salve tu vida **— le recordó.

— **Es cuestionable.** — Después de unos segundos dejó caer su mano —.** No vas a regresarme mi espada, ¿O sí?**

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Hao bufó molesto, estaba muy cansado como para seguir discutiendo. Se sentó en el sofá esperando que ella hablase —. **Mira, yo no fui quién cortó tus alas y te hizo todas esas heridas, es más, yo te ayude. Necesito saber a donde fueron, tengo que salvar a Hana. **

— **Ni siquiera sé dónde está, o si está vivo.**

— **Pero yo sé donde estás, y sé que te dirigirás de regreso a los otros ángeles, incluso si es sólo para vengarte**.

— **Ah, ¿entonces así**** son las cosas****? ****Ya**** que no pudiste obtener información de mí cuando estaba débil e indefenso, ¿tu gran plan ahora es seguirme de vuelta al nido de víboras para rescatar a tu hijo? **

— **Exacto.**

— **¿Y si no está ahí? **— cuestionó haciendo que el corazón de Anna se detuviera unos segundos, ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

— **Entonces dejare de ser tu problema.**

— **Bien.** **Descansa un poco, el viaje será largo **— dijo recostándose en el sofá nuevamente.

* * *

**¿Por qué Jeanne quiere hacerle creer a los demás que Hana es hijo de Hao? ¿Qué malvados planes esconderá tras esa cara angelical?**

**LC Projects: ou *-* que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por darle una oportunidad aunque no te gusten los mundos alternativos.**

**Hanoi-chan: muchísimas gracias, me encanta que le den una oportunidad a esta historia c:**


	3. Trampa

Capítulo iii: "Trampa"

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios mientras abandonaba la habitación en compañía de Hana, hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado y con la reciente aparición del "hijo" de Hao las cosas se pondrían aún mejor, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se fijó en como las dos extensas escaleras cubiertas con una alfombra roja se unían en el segundo piso, este era el escenario perfecto para llevar a cabo su siguiente paso, no espero más y tomó al rubio en brazos para luego bajar con él hasta el centro del lugar.

— **Opacho** — dijo llamando no solo la atención del pequeño, sino que también la de todos los ángeles que se encontraban en el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel que utilizaban como nido. Jeanne ignoró todas las miradas de confusión y desconcierto que se dirigían hacia ella y sobre todo hacia Hana —**, llama de inmediato al pelotón de Hao, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.**

Se mantuvo en silencio, reprimiendo sus enormes ganas de reír en ese momento, antes su mayor temor era que los hombres del castaño se volvieran en su contra cuando supieran lo que Marco y los otros ángeles le hicieron a su líder, pero ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Hana seria su salvación, ahora lo exhibiría frente a todos como si de un trofeo se tratase, recalcando su supuesto origen mitad humano, mitad ángel.

— **Yoh, amigo… lo siento, nunca creí que Hao fuera capaz de…**

— **Es mentira** — dijo de forma tajante interrumpiéndolo. No podía negar que ese niño tenía un leve parecido con su hermano pero aun así se resistía a creer en las palabras de Jeanne. Hao siempre había sido el primero en oponerse a que ellos — como ángeles — se relacionaran de alguna manera con los humanos, así que era imposible que precisamente él hubiese engendrado un nefilim. Caminó sin decir nada hasta la pequeña mesa de centro donde yacían las mutiladas alas de su gemelo —**. Jeanne está muy equivocada si piensa que me voy a tragar esa ridícula historia.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Yoh, viste a ese niño?** — cuestionó intentando hacerlo entrar en razón —**. ¿Y su nombre? dime que recuerdas su nombre.**

Bufó molesto, ¿cómo lo iba a olvidar? Si antes de salir de ahí la peli-plateada se había encargado de repetirle una y otra vez el nombre de Hana, haciendo énfasis en que éste era la combinación del nombre de sus padres —**. Claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso no significa nada, puede ser una simple coincidencia u otro invento de Jeanne.**

— **Supongamos que tienes razón y todo esto resulta ser un engaño, ¿qué piensas hacer?**

— **Por ahora fingir que creo en sus mentiras, así podre averiguar con mayor tranquilidad que pasó realmente con mi hermano, después ya veré — **respondió sentándose en el pequeño sofá blanco que adornaba la habitación, cuando un gran bullicio proveniente de afuera llamó la atención de ambos ángeles. Se acercaron a la puerta dispuestos a salir, pero antes de poder lograrlo otra persona los arrastro hasta el interior.

— **¡¿Lyserg, qué crees que estás haciendo?! **— le reclamó Horo.

— **¿Dónde está Hao?** — preguntó ignorando olímpicamente al peli-azul —**. Entonces lo que dijo la doncella Jeanne es cierto **— comentó decepcionado ante el silencio de sus amigos.

— **¿A qué te refieres?** — interrogó Yoh tomándolo de los hombros —**. ¡¿Qué dijo Jeanne sobre mi hermano?!**

— **Ella mando a llamar a los hombres de Hao… dijo que él nos había traicionado, que llevaba años haciéndolo y que prueba de eso era que tuvo un hijo con una humana.**

— **Maldita mujer — **masculló cerrando sus puños furioso, ahora estaba más convencido que todo era un plan para desprestigiar a su gemelo.

— **Es imposible que el pelotón de tu hermano haya creído esas estupideces, ellos lo conocen** — mencionó Horo intentando animarlo.

Lyserg hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello —**. Al principio no creyeron en sus palabras, pero cuando ella les mostro a ese niño rubio… las cosas cambiaron.**

Yoh no quiso escuchar más, no permitiría que Jeanne siguiera con sus mentiras, pero primero tenía que descubrir que ocurrió realmente con Hao. Caminó hasta la pequeña mesa de centro y tomó las alas de su gemelo para después salir por el gran ventanal.

* * *

Se levantó con algo de pesadez. La mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado, ya no había sangrado, moretones o cortes, a excepción del lugar donde solían estar sus alas. El sonido de la ducha llamó su atención, al parecer Anna ya se estaba preparando para salir. Dio una fugaz mirada a su entorno, sala verde limón y sofás color chocolate, dos grandes ventanas con marco color beige al igual que el piso, simple pero acogedor pensó. Le resulto agradable la combinación de colores, la elegancia del marrón mezclada con ese verde tan relajante imitaban a la perfección la frescura y belleza de la naturaleza. Se acercó a una de las paredes, había diversas fotografías pero la que más resaltaba era una en que aparecía Anna junto a su hijo, ambos sonriendo.

— **Veo que al fin despertaste **—dijo la rubia observándolo desde el marco de la puerta —**, te deje ropa en el baño por si te quieres cambiar **— agregó antes de ir hasta su habitación.

Después de unos minutos volvió a su sala de estar, Hao estaba en silencio mirando la televisión, está vestido con unos pantalones negros y sus botas del mismo color, lleva el torso desnudo dejando ver la gran herida en su espalda.

— **¿Pasa algo?** — cuestionó volteando al sentir la fija mirada de Anna sobre él.

— **¿Debería coser tus heridas para cerrarlas?**

— **No** — responde devolviendo su atención al televisor —**, con el tiempo se curarán por sí solas.**

— **Es curioso, tus demás heridas ya sanaron ¿por qué esa no?**

— **Las heridas de espada de ángel toman mucho más tiempo para sanar, así que si alguna vez vas a matar a un ángel más vale que uses una de sus espadas.**

Anna parpadeó confundida —**. Tienes que estar mintiendo, ¿por qué me dirías eso?**

— **No sé, quizá no te tengo miedo.**

— **Quizá deberías, no olvides que tengo la espada de un ángel en mi poder.**

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de superioridad —**. No te hagas muchas ilusiones, mi espada nunca me haría daño, y mi espada es la única que podrás levantar.**

— **No entiendo.**

— **Se necesita permiso para ocupar la espada de un ángel, pesara una tonelada si intentas levantarla sin autorización **— explicó apagando el pequeño aparato para voltear a verla nuevamente.

— **Pero yo no te pedí permiso.**

— **No obtienes el permiso del ángel, lo obtienes de la espada.**

Anna miró llena de incredulidad, todo lo que le contaba era ridículo —**. Pues yo nunca le pedí permiso y aun así pude levantarla y traerla hasta aquí. **

— **Eso es porque estabas intentando ayudarme, al parecer ella lo tomó como si estuvieras pidiendo permiso y te lo dio.**

— **Si tú lo dices** — murmuró rodando los ojos —**, creo que lo mejor es vendar tu espalda, así podrás pasar más fácilmente por humano. **

Después de unos minutos ya estaban saliendo de la casa de Anna, ambos vestidos con ropas oscuras, incluyendo un gorro negro para ocultar la cabellera de la joven. La rubia caminó hasta su auto, sintiendo algo de rabia al ver el estado de éste, con todo lo sucedido anoche y por la falta de luz no había podido ver las verdaderas condiciones en las que se encontraba su vehículo. Bufó molesta, maldito ángel que se estrelló contra su parabrisas, si no fuera por él nada de esto estaría pasando. Intentó sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras iba hasta la cochera, por suerte aún tenía el auto negro de su padre.

— **Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?** — preguntó ya ubicada en el asiento del piloto.

— **Al norte** — respondió secamente.

— **Maldita sea, ¿podrías ser más específico?**

Hao reprimió una pequeña sonrisa, le resultaba divertida la actitud de esa rubia —**. Que feas palabras utilizas, eh…**

— **Anna Kyōyama.**

— **Muy bien, Anna. Yo soy Hao Asakura, me gustaría decir que es un placer conocerte pero a los ángeles no se nos permite mentir.**

— **Podrías dejar tus estupideces y responderme, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?**

— **Si queremos tener alguna oportunidad en el nido primero tendremos que ir al monte Osore. Me agrada esa expresión** — agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia —**, y antes que me lo preguntes, sí, visitaremos el infierno.**

— **Entonces pongámonos en marcha, la prefectura de Aomori está a casi diez horas de aquí.**

Llevaban un poco más de cuatro horas viajando cuando comenzó a llover. No cruzaron muchas palabras entre ellos, y es que cada vez que Anna intentaba sacarle algo de información a Hao, él respondía con evasivas, sólo consiguió saber que muchos de los ángeles ni siquiera saben porque están en la tierra exterminando a la humanidad, sino que sólo siguen las órdenes del mensajero de los grandes espíritus.

— **¿Por qué te atacaron los otros ángeles?** — insistió intentado averiguar algo más.

— **¿Sabes? Es de mala educación preguntar a la víctima de la violencia lo que hizo para ser atacada.**

Rodó los ojos molesta —**. Sabes a que me refiero. **

— **Cuestione las supuestas órdenes de los grandes espíritus y eso no le agrado para nada a Jeanne, la nueva mensajera. Tenía que deshacerse de mí y por eso mando a esos cuatro a acabar conmigo.**

Anna miró el caminó agotada, cada vez era más complicado avanzar. La carretera es un completo caos, cada cierto tramo se logra apreciar una gran cantidad de automóviles amontonados, cortando el paso.

— **Esto no es casualidad** — comentó Hao observando el paisaje —**, debe haber una comunidad cerca y es claro que no acogen a extranjeros.**

Consiguieron avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros más cuando el sonido de un neumático pinchándose los obligó detenerse.

— **Maldición **— murmuró la rubia viendo que dos de sus llantas estaban perdiendo aire producto de unas puntas desparramadas por el camino —**. Tenías razón, no parecen ser muy amigables con los extranjeros. **

— **Si, pero las ruedas de tu auto no son nuestro mayor problema ahora. **

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

— **Shh… no hagas ruido **— pidió acercándose al coche para sacar las dos mochilas —**. Tenemos que irnos ya.**

— **¿Irnos? ¡Estás loco! Si no te diste cuenta está lloviendo, estamos rodeados por un extenso bosque y asumiendo que estos autos no están aquí por casualidad dudo que encontremos uno con las llaves puestas, lo mejor será aprovechar que aún tenemos luz y cambiar…**

— **¿No entiendes?** — dijo interrumpiéndola —**. No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora **— explicó pasándole una de las mochilas para después adentrarse en el bosque, acelerando cada vez más su paso.

— **Demonios Hao, ¿puedes explicarme que está sucediendo?**

— **Escuche a dos personas susurrando, no muy lejos de nosotros.**

Sin duda esa tenía que ser otra estupidez de ese ángel, era imposible escuchar a alguien con esa fuerte lluvia, mucho menos a dos personas susurrando, aunque si lo pensaba mejor los ángeles eran un completo enigma para ella —**. ¿Qué tan buena es tu audición?**

— **¿Qué?** — preguntó Hao con una burlona sonrisa.

— **Ja, ja, ¿ni en esta situación puedes dejar de ser un idiota?**

— **Tú solo cállate y confía en mí** — espetó haciendo molestar a Anna, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio, prácticamente lo está siguiendo a ciegas, asumiendo que él lograba escuchar algo que ella no, hasta que luego de unos minutos puede oírlo también.

— **Perros **— murmuró, y por el sonido de sus ladridos se estaban acercan directamente hacia ellos.

Comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pueden, pero los ladridos les indican que los perros están ganando terreno. Tanto Hao como Anna buscan un árbol escalable pero las ramas son tan altas que es casi imposible, tendrían que ser lo doble de altos para conseguir alcanzarlas.

Hao se detiene frente a un árbol y salta intentando tomar una rama, a pesar de que salta más alto que un hombre normal, sigue sin ser suficiente. Golpea el tronco en señal de frustración, maldiciendo la hora en que perdió sus alas —**. Anna, súbete a mis hombros — **le dice para luego tomarla por la cintura y elevarla hacia arriba. La rubia se sorprende un poco por la fuerza del castaño, él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla todo el camino hasta que ella consigue estar de pie sobre sus hombros. Desde esa altura Anna apenas consigue llegar a las ramas más bajas, así que Hao pone sus manos bajo los pies de la chica, sosteniéndola y dándole un impulso hasta que ella consigue estar segura sobre una rama.

Anna mira rápidamente a su alrededor intentando buscar una rama o algo para socorrerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él salió corriendo.

— **Maldición** — gruñó la rubia golpeando también el tronco, ¿por qué se había ido? Si se hubiese mantenido cerca del árbol quizá hubieran hallado una manera de ayudarlo a subir. Era un idiota, ¿había corrido para mantener a los perros lejos de ella? ¿Lo había hecho para protegerla? Golpeó la madera molesta nuevamente.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que una pequeña jauría de perros aparece, algunos se quedan olfateando alrededor del tronco mientras que los otros salen tras Hao, al poco tiempo se divisan un par de hombres siguiendo a los canes.

Las ramas son tan escasas en esa parte del árbol que cualquiera podría verla con solo levantar la mirada, sin contar que las ramas bajas sólo tienen hojas en sus extremos así que hay poca cobertura cerca del tronco. Anna alcanza otra rama y empieza a escalar cuando el sonido de un perro aullando del dolor la hace detenerse. Mira hacia abajo cuando nota que desde los arbustos salen varios hombres de gran tamaño, todos armados. Uno de ellos hace una señal con su mano y los demás se despliegan en dirección al moreno, el pánico invade a la rubia, no quiere ni pensar lo que son capaces de hacer un grupo de militares con un ángel prisionero. Considera la idea de gritarles para llamar su atención y así darle oportunidad a Hao de correr, pero con eso solo lograría que los capturaran a ambos —**. Diablos, no me puedo arriesgar **— repite cerrando sus puños. Hana es mucho más importante, no puede exponerse a ser atrapada —. **¿Qué hago, qué hago?** — se cuestiona, tiene que ayudar a Hao, pero también necesita mantenerse con vida y no hacer nada estúpido.

Un agudo pitido silencia a los perros, se oyen unas voces pero ninguna es la del peli-largo. Segundos después aparecen los hombres. El que hizo la señal con la mano lidera el grupo. Hao camina detrás él, sus manos están atadas en su espalda y la sangre se desliza por su cara. El castaño camina mirando al frente, con cuidado de no ver hacia Anna. El último par de hombres lo siguen, sosteniendo sus rifles en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, listos para disparar. Uno de ellos lleva la mochila de Hao.

— **Él está vivo** — susurra sintiendo un gran alivio. Basta de pensamientos estúpidos se dice, es momento de pensar en algo, pero lamentablemente idear un plan es inútil, no tiene la suficiente información como para formular alguno, así que lo único que le queda es seguir sus instintos, si esos idiotas querían un pedazo de ese ángel primero tendrían que esperar que él la metiese en el nido para poder rescatar a su hijo.

Cuando ya no logra escuchar las voces se baja de las ramas, teniendo cuidado de poner los pies correctamente, lo último que necesita es un tobillo roto. Las hojas desparramadas en el suelo amortiguan su caída, consiguiendo aterrizar sin contratiempos. Con el mayor sigilo posible corre detrás de los hombres, rogando para que los perros no la descubran.

El grupo se acerca a lo que a primera vista parecen ser unos edificios en ruinas, pero no. Las construcciones están en perfectas condiciones, su supuesta apariencia de ruinas se debe a que han colocado estratégicamente algunas ramas inclinadas contra los edificios, hay una red tejida por encima de todo. Las ramas están puestas tan cuidadosamente para que parezca que cayeron naturalmente, permitiendo así que el lugar se camufle con el resto del bosque. Anna mira todo detenidamente, oculto entre los arbustos hay ametralladoras apuntando al cielo, está claro que ese no es un campo amistoso para ángeles.

Suspira aliviada cuando uno de los chicos acomoda a los perros en una perrera. Al parecer nadie ha notado su presencia, todos están demasiados ocupados mirando a los recién llegados. Anna esconde su mochila en el hueco de un árbol, considera llevar la espada de Hao para defenderse, pero lo descarta de inmediato, sólo los ángeles llevan espadas y lo que menos quiere es dirigir sus pensamientos en esa dirección, así que sólo saca un pequeño cuchillo y lo guarda en su bota izquierda. Marca mentalmente la localización del árbol y avanza hasta otro lugar donde puede ver la mayor parte del refugio.

Los hombres empujan a Hao hasta ponerlo de rodillas en medio del campamento, hablan entre ellos para decidir qué hacer con él, cuando uno se inclina hasta el castaño y conversa con él, aunque Anna no consigue escuchar que están diciendo supone que lo que les dice Hao resulta ser satisfactorio porque lo ponen de pie y lo llevan hasta uno de los edificios.

La joven decide quedarse ahí, ignorando el frío colándose por su cuerpo, esperando el anochecer. Luego de unos veinte minutos un soldado pasa cerca de ella, apuntando un rifle en dirección al cielo. A los pocos minutos vuelve a pasar otro. Sus patrullas son lo suficientemente regulares para que después de un rato Anna ya tenga el ritmo de ésta y sepa cuando van a aparecer.

**xxx**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que se llevaron a Hao, los soldados salen al bosque en grupos de tres a cinco personas. Es de noche cuando la mayoría de la gente desaparece dentro de unos de los edificios. No hay ninguna luz saliendo de las construcciones, pero aun así Anna se obliga a aguantar una hora más aproximadamente antes de salir de ahí. Espera que la patrulla pasé y se levanta para luego correr hasta el lugar donde llevaron al castaño, para su suerte el suelo está lleno de sombras cambiantes producto de los árboles, así que la suya no llama la atención. Se aplasta a si misma contra el lado oscuro de lo que parecer ser el comedor. Logra oír un par de guardias a su derecha, sus pasos son lentos y mesurados, una buena señal, eso quiere decir que no se han percatado de su presencia.

Traga grueso antes de ir hasta el edificio central, todo está en completo silencio. Hay tres puertas en el interior —. **¿Hao? **— susurra tan suave como le es posible, maldiciendo el no tener un plan. No se oye ningún sonido desde las habitaciones, el pánico al pensar que el ángel está muerto la invade nuevamente. Menea la cabeza intentando quitarse esas ideas, él no puede morir. Sin él, ella está sola y sus posibilidades de encontrar a Hana disminuyen considerablemente.

Acerca su oído a una de las puertas pero no escucha nada, avanza hasta la siguiente cuando oye un leve susurro desde la última puerta. Se aproxima cuidadosamente y pone su oído sobre la madera. Parpadeó confundida al creer escuchar un "corre Anna", pero no lo piensa y abre la puerta.

— **Maldita sea, ¿por qué nunca me escuchas?** — le pregunta Hao en voz baja.

— **De nada por rescatarte, idiota.**

— **No me estás rescatando, estás siendo atrapada** — responde. Está en medio de la habitación, atado a una silla. Hay sangre seca en su rostro proveniente de su frente y su boca.

— **Están dormidos** — explica acercándose a él. Saca su pequeño cuchillo y lo pone en las cuerdas de alrededor de sus muñecas.

— **No Anna, no lo están** — insistió Hao, pero antes que la palabra "trampa" llegué a la mente de la rubia, un rayo de luz la ciega.

— **Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte cortar eso** — dice una voz desde el marco de la puerta. La luz es tan intensa que Anna sólo logra divisar dos profundos ojos dorados, acompañados de una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

**Diablos, y así es como fracasa un rescate jajaja xd ¿qué pasara con Hao y Anna en ese lugar? ¿Ren será de los buenos o de los malos?**

**Rozan-ji: Me gusta que te guste el fic e.e y bueno, hice unas pequeñas descripciones de los lugares, me los estaba guardando para más adelante pero ya que lo pediste no me quedo otra xd y si, los ángeles son malos, muy malos /: o por lo menos Jeanne lo es.**

**Sstridnt: Tú siempre apoyandome c: gracias *-* si te soy sincera aún no sé si es un YohxAnna, un HaoxAnna o un RenxAnna, depende de como se vayan dando las cosas xd ; y si, Hao es un ángel, un muy sexy ángel e.e nada que ver con la malvada de Jeanne :c**


	4. ¿De qué lado estás?

Capítulo iv: "¿De qué lado estás?"

— **Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte cortar eso **— escuchó decir a un joven detrás de la intensa luz que la cegaba.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de sus hombres se acercó rápidamente a Anna, le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos para luego empujarla bruscamente a una silla mientras su compañero revisaba las cuerdas de Hao.

Tuvo que parpadear reiteradamente después que la luz se apagó para poder acostumbrar su visión a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, cuando por fin lo consiguió sintió como alguien le ataba las manos a la espalda.

— **Tendrás que perdonarnos por la falta de luz, pero intentamos mantener alejados a los visitantes no deseados** — dijo el chico del extraño peinado recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Todo en él, desde su postura informal hasta su voz de mando le deja claro a Anna que es el líder.

Suspiró resignada, había sido una idiota al creer que ella sola tendría alguna posibilidad de rescatar a Hao —.** ¿Tan torpe fui?** — preguntó, sorprendiéndose un poco por la calma con la que consiguió hablar, otra en su situación probablemente hubiese estallado en llanto, pero ella no. Ella era Anna Kyōyama y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Ren caminó tranquilamente en su dirección, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Se inclinó hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. La intensa mirada del chico la incomodó un poco, pero aún así lo siguió mirando directamente a los ojos —. **Para ser sincero, no. Mis guardias no te vieron y eso que tenían la orden de buscarte, así que en general yo diría que lo hiciste bastante bien** — respondió con cierta aprobación en su voz.

— **Si claro, por eso está atada a esa silla** — masculló Hao mordazmente, ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de la rubia.

— **¿Sabían que estaba aquí?** — cuestionó intentando ignorar el ridículo comentario del castaño.

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras se enderezaba. La escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por una pequeña ventana le permitió ver con mayor claridad a su captor. No solo le llamó la atención su peculiar peinado, sino que también lo joven y guapo que era.

— **No lo sabíamos con seguridad, pero cuando revisamos su mochila nos dimos cuenta que él traía la mitad de los suministros que una pareja podía llevar, así que supusimos que otra persona llevaba el resto. Aunque, siendo sincero nunca esperé un intento de rescate, mucho menos por parte de una chica** — explicó esbozando una sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros y agregó —**: pero los tiempos han cambiado, creo que no debería sorprenderme. Lo que hiciste requiere agallas...**

— **Y**** falta de cerebro** — opinó Hao, interrumpiéndolo —. **Basta de ****estupideces****, yo soy tu objetivo aquí, no ella.**

Anna tragó grueso después de esa afirmación, entonces ¿ya sabían que él era un ángel? No, eso era imposible. Si así fuera probablemente él ya estaría muerto.

— **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? **— cuestionó Ren, acercándose al castaño.

— **Necesitas hombres como yo, soldados** — respondió desafiándolo con la mirada —. **No a una niñita delgada y torpe como ella.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitamos soldados?**

— **No sé que están intentando hacer aquí, pero considerando que tuviste que utilizar a cinco hombres y a una jauría de perros para atrapar a una sola persona****. E****stá claro que a ese ritmo no llegaras ****muy l****ejos, así que ****necesitarás de****t****oda la ayuda posible.**

Ren asintió con la cabeza —.** Es evidente que tienes preparación militar previa, ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando te apuntamos con las armas. **

— **No creo que sea tan bueno como piensas** — opinó el guardia de Hao —. **Probablemente no reaccionó porque ha sido capturado antes.**

— **O quizá es de operaciones especiales, entrenado para las peores situaciones.** — Ren hizo una pausa esperando que Hao confirme o niegue su suposición, pero él no dice nada. Volteó a ver a Anna, creyendo que ella podría decirle algo, pero la rubia se mantuvo en silencio. Convencido de que no obtendría información de ninguno de los dos, caminó hasta la puerta —.** Vamos, será mejor conseguirle algo de comida a nuestros invitados.**

Los tres hombres salieron del lugar.

— **Joven, guapo y simpático, ¿qué más puede pedir una chica?** — dijo la rubia, intentando sin mucho éxito desatar sus manos.

Hao bufó molesto —**. Se volvieron más amables ahora que estás tú, no me han ofrecido comida en todo el día.**

— **¿Crees que realmente son malos tipos?**

— **Anna, c****ualquier persona que te ate a una silla a punta de pistola es un mal tipo, ¿es realmente necesario que te explique eso?** — cuestionó con un tono petulante que hizo enfurecer a la chica —.**S****e puede saber ¿qué demonios haces aquí?** —. preguntó —**. Me arriesgue a ser hecho pedazos por una jauría de perros para que pudieras escapar y tú vienes corriendo a la boca del lobo.**

— **Lo siento, me asegurare de nunca más volver por ti **— respondió molesta mirando al techo, deseando que lo hubiesen amordazado también.

— **Es lo más cuerdo que te he oído decir.**

Anna dio un gran suspiro, no podía creer que había arriesgado su vida por un imbécil como Hao. Después de un largo silencio, él volvió a hablar con un tono sorprendentemente suave —. **¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí, lo estoy. Sabes que tenemos que irnos antes del amanecer, ¿verdad? o sino mañana cuando vean toda esa sangre seca en tu rostro y noten que no tienes ninguna herida, sabrán de inmediato que no eres humano.**

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, permitiéndoles percibir el delicioso olor de los tazones con ramen.

Ren tomó una silla, la acercó a Anna y se sentó frente a ella. El estómago de la rubia emitió un pequeño gruñido, no había comido nada desde que emprendieron su viaje. Levantó la cuchara llena y la detuvo a medio camino entre el plato y la boca de la chica. El otro soldado, de cabello largo y trenzado hace lo mismo con Hao.

La miró detenidamente, es evidente que se muere por un poco de ese delicioso platillo, pero aun así se muestra indiferente —. **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

— **Mis amigos me llaman Hao **— dice el moreno interviniendo —**. Mis enemigos me dicen "por favor ten piedad", y tú ¿cómo te llamas, niño soldado?**

— **Ren Tao **— responde el aludido tranquilamente, ignorando el tono burlón del castaño —. **¿Y cuál es tu nombre? **— insiste mirando a la rubia.

— **Anna. **— se apresura a decir antes que Hao pueda abrir la boca para decir algún otro comentario sarcástico —. **Anna kyōyama.**

— **Muy bien, Anna. Por lo visto tú estás más dispuesta a colaborar con nosotros, así que ¿por qué no me dices que hacían ustedes dirigiéndose al norte?**

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Hao le decía sutilmente con la cabeza que no —**. ¿Y tú quién eres, el sheriff del nuevo orden? No tengo porque darte explicaciones**.

Ren devolvió la cuchara al tazón sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— **Tú eres quien nos debe unas cuantas respuestas** — espetó Hao —. **Podrías empezar diciéndonos el motivo por el que nos retienes aquí.**

— **Era necesario. Debemos mantener toda la atención de los ángeles lejos de esta zona mientras nos organizamos, y un automóvil recorriendo la carretera a gran velocidad no nos ayuda para nada.**

— **¿Qué organizas? **— pregunta Hao con curiosidad.

— **A un ejército lo bastante fuerte como para expulsar a esos bastardos con alas de nuestro mundo.**

Anna tragó grueso —. **¿Reúnes un ejército para la resistencia?**

La rubia evita mirar a Hao después de formular la pregunta. Un grupo de soldados dispuestos a enfrentarse a los ángeles es una esperanza para lo que queda de la humanidad, pero que precisamente entre ellos se encuentre uno de los enemigos no es para nada alentador. Si los ángeles supieran de ese campamento rebelde, acabarían con él de inmediato.

— **Preferimos pensar en nosotros mismos como un ejército humano, pero en términos prácticos sí, se nos podría considerar la resistencia. En estos momentos estamos reuniendo fuerzas, reclutando soldados, tenemos preparado algo grande. Algo que esos malditos ángeles no olvidarán fácilmente.**

— **¿Devolverás el golpe?**

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Ren antes de responder —. **Sí, vamos a devolverles el golpe.**

— **¿Qué tanto daño puedes hacer? **— pregunta Hao.

— **Lo suficiente como para probar un punto, no a los ángeles. No nos importa lo que ellos piensen, pero si a la gente **— dice poniéndose de pie y dejando el tazón sobre la silla —. **Debemos hacerles saber que estamos aquí, que existimos y que no permitiremos que nos echen de nuestra tierra.**

— **Creen que han ganado, pero están muy equivocados. La guerra recién está comenzando **— añade Nichrom, imitando la acción de Ren.

El corazón de Anna se acelera en medio de una tremenda confusión, ¿quién era el enemigo? ¿De qué lado estaba ella? Miró al suelo. Debía calmarse, recuperar su postura fría y serena. Si Ren notaba algo extraño en su actitud podría comenzar a sospechar de Hao, y si el castaño se daba cuenta de su confusión claramente no confiaría en ella.

— **Me duele la cabeza **— se quejó la rubia, haciendo una mueca de malestar.

Se hace una larga pausa en la que Ren aprovecha de observar a sus prisioneros detenidamente. Mientras Hao se mantiene con aparente calma, Anna siente como sus manos sudan producto de sus nerviosismo. Está segura de que en cualquier momento el chico de ojos dorados gritará: ¡Por Kami, él es un ángel!

Pero no lo hace —. **Seguiremos hablando en la mañana.**

Levanta a Anna y la guía hasta una pequeña cama oculta entre las sombras, mientras Nichrom hace lo mismo con Hao al otro lado de la habitación. La rubia se recuesta de lado, aún con las manos atada a su espalda. De uno de sus bolsillos Ren saca otra cuerda y procede a amarrar sus tobillos.

— **Estarás bien **— dice Ren, colocando una almohada bajo su cabeza. Mientras hace eso, aparta el cabello que cae sobre la cara de la chica y lo acomoda detrás de su oreja. Anna siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con el toque tan suave y delicado del líder. Debería estar asustada, después de todo está completamente inmovilizada en un campamento lleno de hombres armados, en un mundo donde la leyes ya no existen, pero el tono de Ren y la compañía de Hao le transmiten seguridad —. **Los hombres tienen órdenes estrictas de ser correctos contigo.**

— **Gracias.**

Ren y Nichrom toman los tazones con ramen y salen de la habitación. Detrás de ellos se escucha el sonido del seguro de la puerta.

— **¿Gracias? **— cuestiona Hao.

Anna alcanza percibir el reproche en su voz —. **Cállate idiota. Estoy exhausta, en serio necesito descansar.**

— **Te equívocas, lo que tú necesitas es decidir quién está de tu lado y quién no.**

— **¿Se los dirás? **— pregunta intentando no ser demasiado específica, por temor a que alguien los esté escuchando. Si consiguen escapar de ahí y llegar al nido, Hao se encontrará con los demás ángeles. Si él les cuenta sobre el movimiento de la resistencia, ella será la traidora de su especie.

El silencio domina la habitación un par de minutos, en los que Anna aprovecha de reflexionar. Si Hao decide no decir nada ¿se convertirá en el traidor de su especie?

— **¿Por qué viniste aquí? **— pregunta, cambiando el tema —. **¿Por qué no huiste?**

— **Soy estúpida ¿cierto?**

— **Bastante.**

— **Simplemente… no pude **— respondió. Las ganas de preguntarle por qué arriesgo su vida para salvarla la inunda, pero se contiene. No es el momento, mucho menos el lugar.

El silencio vuelve a reinar.

Luego de un largo rato, Anna comienza a sentir como sus párpados se vuelven más pesados. Está a punto de dormirse cuando la voz del castaño la devuelve a la realidad.

— **Todos están dormidos, excepto los guardias.**

— **¿Tienes un plan? **— susurra en medio de la oscuridad.

— **Por supuesto que si, ¿tú no? **— responde con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

La luz que entra por la ventana es escasa, pero aún así le permite ver la sombra de un cuerpo levantándose de su cama. Caminó hasta ella y comenzó a desatarla.

— **¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? **

— **Cuando estés en el nido, recuerda que las cuerdas no detendrán a los ángeles **— dice susurrando la última palabra.

Anna se regaña mentalmente, había olvidado que él tenía más fuerza que un hombre normal.

— **¿Entonces, pudiste escapar todo este tiempo? Ni siquiera me necesitabas, ¿por qué no lo habías hecho ya? **

— **¿Qué? ¿Y perderme la diversión de ver sus diminutos cerebros preguntarse que ocurrió?**

La rubia ignoró la presumida sonrisa de Hao, caminó hasta la puerta y pego su oído en la madera —. **¿Hay alguien más en el edificio?**

— **No.**

Intentó girar la perilla, pero la puerta esta trancada.

Hao suspira —. **Maldición, esperaba salir de aquí sin mostrar una fuerza excesiva para no levantar sospechas**.

— **Entonces tienes suerte de contar con mi ayuda **— comenta Anna sacando de su cabello una horquilla.

— **¿Qué es eso?**

La rubia ignora su pregunta y sigue trabajando en la cerradura, luego de un par dé segundos se oye un click.

— **Listo.**

— **Interesante. Un poco torpe, pero talentosa ¿quién lo diría?**

— **Cállate idiota **— responde saliendo sigilosamente al pasillo —. **¿Puedes oír a los guardias?**

Hao escucha por un momento y niega con la cabeza.

Salen corriendo lo más rápido que pueden en dirección al bosque. El aire frío congela su boca, luego de unos minutos siente como sus piernas se entumecen y su respiración se vuelve agitada. Anna se detiene, inclinándose levemente para recuperar el aliento. Hao se acerca y coloca la mano en su espalda, impulsándola a seguir con una leve presión.

— **Tu espada **— susurra la rubia señalando al otro del campamento.

El moreno asiente.

Caminan alrededor del campamento, tan adentro del bosque como le es posible sin perderlo de vista. Luego de un largo rato en que la oscuridad le dificulta encontrar su escondite, logra divisar el árbol. Pero antes de poder dar un paso más escucha el sonido del seguro de un arma detrás de ella.

— **¡Alto ahí! **— grita un tipo apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

**xxx**

— **Mañana tendrán que limpiar los baños sólo por interrumpir mi noche **— dice Ren, algo malhumorado.

— **¿Qué quieres de nosotros? **— espetó Anna, sentada nuevamente en una silla con las manos atadas a su espalda, al igual que Hao.

— **No es lo queremos, sino lo que no queremos **— le aclaró —. **No queremos que anden por ahí diciéndole a otros nuestro número, nuestra localización o nuestro arsenal. Ahora que han visto nuestro campamento, no podemos dejarlos ir hasta que nos mudemos.**

— **¿En cuánto tiempo será eso?**

— **No puedo darte esa información, conformate con saber que no será mucho. Sólo el tiempo que nos tome coordinarnos con los demás grupos dispersos por el país.**

— **Genial **— gruñe Hao, molesto —. **¿Entonces debemos estar aquí hasta que olvidemos que escuchamos sobre este movimiento de resistencia?**

— **Eso es algo que pueden divulgar, la existencia de este movimiento traerá esperanza a lo que queda de la humanidad. **

— **¿No les preocupa qué si se corre la voz, lo ángeles se enteraran y vendrán a destruirlos? **— pregunta Anna.

— **Esas palomitas pueden venir cuando quieran **— dice Hang, el guardia que los atrapó —. **No podrán derrotarnos **— aseguró aumentando el agarre de su rifle.

— **Hang tiene razón, nosotros ganaremos está guerra **— manifestaron con seguridad los demás guardias en la habitación.

Ren hace un gesto con la mano para que guarden silencio, mientras camina alrededor de sus prisioneros, observándolos cautelosamente —. **Este último tiempo nos hemos visto obligados a detener a varias personas. Ustedes son los únicos que han logrado salir, puede haber un lugar para ustedes aquí. Un lugar con comida, amigos, una vida con significado y propósito. **— Se detiene frente a ellos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa —. **Este campamento es sólo el comienzo, pero para tener alguna oportunidad de recuperar nuestro mundo de esos ángeles necesitaremos de personas como ustedes. Personas con las habilidades y la determinación de ser los héroes más grandes de la humanidad.**

Hang suelta un bufido —. **No pueden ser tan buenos. Corrieron en semicírculos alrededor del campamento como un par de idiotas, ¿cuánta habilidad pueden tener?**

— **Bastante **— respondió Ren dándoles una última mirada antes de salir del lugar.

**xxx**

A la mañana siguiente solo a Hao se le otorga el honor de limpiar los baños, mientras que Anna es relegada a los lavaderos con las demás mujeres. Durante su estancia en ese lugar la rubia aprovecha de reunir información del campamento. Pilika, una chica de cabello azulado, es las más comunicativa del grupo, pero no le proporciona más que chismes sin importancia.

Después de un largo rato en que las mujeres no paran de hablar de lo guapo que es Ren y de lo magnífico líder mundial que sería, Anna logra visualizar a Hao junto al grupo de hombres destinados a la limpieza de los baños portátiles. En su rostro lleva un par de vendajes que la rubia consiguió para disimular lo rápido que estaban sanando sus heridas. Aunque son prisioneros, nadie los vigila realmente. Ren no asignó a nadie para vigilarlos, todos en el lugar saben que son los nuevos, así que sus probabilidades de escapar son escasas con todas esas personas observándolos con curiosidad constantemente.

Luego de varias horas de trabajo llega el momento de almorzar. Anna se levanta con pesadez, sintiendo el dolor en su espalda, brazos y piernas. Limpia el sudor de su frente mientras con la mirada busca a Hao, cuando por fin lo encuentra él no está solo, sino que una chica bastante guapa, con piernas largas, cabello rubio y ojos verdes lo acompaña.

Anna frunce el ceño y se dirige sola a la cafetería, pretendiendo que no los vio caminar juntos hacia el almuerzo.

Tan pronto como se termina su tazón de sopa de verduras sale de ahí. Necesita buscar a Ren y hablar con él para que los deje ir, tiene la mínima esperanza de que si él sabe lo que ocurrió con su hijo le permitirá seguir con su viaje. No puede evitar que Hao le cuente a los demás ángeles de la resistencia, pero la idea de que para ese momento el campamento ya se haya movido tranquiliza un poco a su consciencia.

Ren se encuentra en la mitad del patio, rodeado por un grupo de hombres que guardan cuidadosamente varias cajas en un camión. Anna se intenta acercar a él, pero alguien la detiene.

— **Regresa a tu lavadero, mujer **— dice despectivamente Hang.

— **¿Estás bromeando? ¿En que siglo vives, idiota?**

— **A este siglo. Este es un nuevo mundo, cariño. Así que acéptalo de una maldita vez y has lo que te ordeno, antes que pierda la paciencia.**

— **Necesito hablar con Ren.**

Hang ríe mientras se acerca peligrosamente a ella —. **Sí, tú y todas las otras mujeres del campamento. Tengo a tu Ren justo aquí **— dice señalando su entrepierna para luego posar sus manos sobre su miembro y moverlas de arriba abajo.

Anna siente como la rabia la inunda, ese imbécil no era nadie para hablarle de esa forma y mucho menos para hacerle ese gesto tan grotesco.

— **¿Qué acabas de decirme? **— pregunta intentando darle otra oportunidad.

— **Digo que… **— La rubia impacta de lleno la palma de su mano debajo de su nariz. La fuerza no viene solo de su brazo, sino que va recorriendo todo el camino desde sus caderas al lanzar todo su cuerpo con el golpe.

La nariz de Hang se rompe debajo de su ataque, su cabeza se va violentamente hacia atrás mientras muerde con fuerza su lengua, la cual se atasca entre sus dientes al intentar repetir su gesto obsceno.

Considerando que Hang es un soldado entrenado y ella una chica, además que él es unos treinta centímetros más alto y ancho que ella, Anna les da alrededor de diez segundos a los demás hombres del campamento para que se acerquen y detengan la pelea.

El soldado se queda unos cuantos segundos mirándola sorprendido, sintiendo la sangre de su boca y nariz bajar por su cara. La furia se apodera de él y lanza su puño directo a la mandíbula de Anna. Para después lanzar todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

La rubia aterriza sobre su espalda, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras Hang se posiciona entre sus piernas, con una mano toma el cuello de su polera y empuña la otra dispuesto a golpearla de nuevo. Según el cálculo de Anna le quedan alrededor de dos segundos para que alguien los separe, incluso supone que Hao ya debe estar luchando para quitarle a ese gorila de encima, así que sólo debe aguantar un poco más.

Cuando el primer golpe llega a su cara, Anna toma con fuerza las muñecas de Hang, desliza su pierna derecha y pone su pie en su abdomen, empujando lo más fuerte posible. Aprovechando la distancia que los separa, posiciona su pierna izquierda alrededor de su cuello y lo lanza a un lado.

Anna comenzaba a creer que Ren tenía en su campamento a los hombres más lentos del mundo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse que cuenta que un gran número de soldados están a su alrededor, entusiasmados viendo la pelea en vez de separarla.

La distracción le cuesta caro, Hang se recupera y se lanza nuevamente sobre ella, sentándose sobre su abdomen esta vez. Anna respira con dificultad al tener cerca de cien kilogramos encima, el hombre aprovecha de golpearla con las manos abiertas, añadiendo insultos a cada bofetada que le da. Un sólo pensamiento ronda en la cabeza de la rubia: ¿dónde demonios está Hao cuando ella lo necesita? Por el rabillo del ojo logra divisarlo entre la multitud. El moreno tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras escribe algo en un billete y se lo pasa a un tipo que los va recogiendo entre toda la gente.

La chica tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que ocurre: ¡están haciendo apuestas!

Y ni siquiera apuestan que ella ganará, sino que las pocas personas que la animan le gritan qué dure solo un minuto más. Frunció el ceño molesta, había sido una idiota al creer que Hao o alguno de esos otros imbéciles la ayudaría.

Sin duda los caballeros ya no existían en ese nuevo mundo.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Anna? ¿Hao finalmente intervendrá en la pelea o esperará hasta ganar la apuesta?**

**Me tarde un mes exacto en actualizar :c soy lo peor, lo sé. Pero he estado con varias pruebas las últimas semanas y aún me quedan muchas, así que mi tiempo es limitado. Maldita universidad que consume mi vida, espero poder actualizar mis otros fics pronto, pero no prometo nada xd**

**Mis agradecimientos a Sstridnt y a LC Projects por sus reviews *-***


End file.
